A Happy Ending For All
by shipper08
Summary: The murder of a rich buisness man helps the team realise their true feelings for one another.  Natalia/Ryan   Calleigh/Eric   Sam/Walter p.s i own nothing, no rights
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please comment, deals with Ryan and Natalia, Eric and Calleigh, and Walter and Sam

Natalia woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly got out of her sleepy state and answered it. It was H telling her they had another case, she wrote down the address where she would meet Ryan and the rest of the team. Quickly she got up and threw on her favorite white jeans and a grey t-shirt. After having a bowl of cereal she got into her hummer. "105 Hansberg Drive" she read the address aloud to herself as she put it into her GPS. Traffic was awful as she made her way through to the richer part of Miami. She pulled up to find Eric, Calleigh, Ryan and Walter already on scene. As she walked into the house Ryan was the first to notice her.

"Hey Nat" She loved how he was always the first to see her "Am I late?" she asked him "Na don't worry about it, we only just got here" but she could tell they had been there at least half an hour, however she appreciated him trying to make her feel better. "So what happened?" she asked. "The vic is Harley Manson" when she gave a puzzled look Walter chirped in from behind Wolf "superrich business guy" "Ya" said wolf "anyway as you can see there was a large struggle" Natalia looked around the living room she was standing in, there were chairs tipped over, pillows that had split open scattering feathers around the room, and quite a few smashed vases that looked like they cost more than Natalia would ever make. "Well I may as well get to work on bagging those vases" Natalia said as she walked off.

A while later Natalia walked back outside towards her car. They had just finished up with the crime scene. "okay so 10 works for you? Yup I'll pick you up" Natalia turned around to see Wolf putting his phone back into his pocket. "So" said Eric as he snuck up behind Wolf "You and Sam going out tonight?" he asked in a mocking tone. "As a matter of fact yes, me and Miss Owens are going on a date tonight" Ryan said in a very formal voice. "Well good luck, let me know how it goes, I need to know when to swoop in and show her what a real date is like." "Oh very funny" Ryan said as he walked over to his car.

What was it about someone new in the lab that made the guys go bananas? Natalia wondered to herself. She remembered when she was the new girl, how sweet Eric was, and how cute and kind Ryan was. But now it was all about Sam. There was something about her Natalia didn't like. Maybe it was just because she was new, but either way, Natalia didn't trust her.

Back at the lab Natalia was taking some of the evidence back to her workstation when she ran into Calleigh. "Hey Natalia, do you know where the guys went? I have something for Eric to take a look at." "I'm not sure but I'll take a guess" "Sam" They said at the same time. "I don't get it, what's so exciting about someone new, what do they like about her?" Natalia asked Calleigh. "Oh sure, now that it's someone else who's new you have a problem with it. I saw how you enjoyed having all the boys want you," Calleigh said teasingly to her friend. "Don't worry I felt the same way you feel now, you'll get over it." "What! I am not jealous of Sam," Natalia said, trying to hide that she was. "Oh sure, like I said I've been there, you'll get over it." Calleigh said as she walked away towards Sam's work area.

"I'm not jealous' Natalia thought to herself. But then she felt that odd feeling as she saw Ryan holding Sam's hand as he showed Calleigh the bracelet he had given to Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review**

Twenty minutes later Natalia looked up to see Sam coming towards her work station "Hey, Ryan told me you found some blood on a vase shard" asked Sam. "Yup, I'm running it right now" Natalia answered matter of fact. An awkward silence followed her answer. "So anything new with you?" Sam asked, trying to fill the silence. "Nope" Natalia answered. After another long pause Natalia said "So I heard about you and Ryan, how's that going?" "Oh, um good I guess. He is pretty cute isn't he?" 'She sounds like she's 13' thought Natalia. "Yup he's just adorable isn't he" Natalia said in a flat tone. "I'm sorry is something wrong?" Asked Sam. "No no, nothing at all" She answered in the same tone. The beeping of the computer took the two girls away from their awkward conversation. "According to this the blood belongs to the vics wife, Patricia Manson. Here you can take the print out to Ryan." Said Natalia as she handed the paper to Sam. As Sam walked away Natalia thought about it and decided she had to say something, "Hey Sam?" Sam turned to look at her "Don't hurt him k? He's been through a lot and things are just getting good for him" she said in a caring tone. Sam looked at her oddly but then said "Okay" in an unsure tone.

In another lab Calleigh had been running a hair the found on the vic when Eric walked in "Hey" he said. Calleigh looked up and smiled, "Hey, I should have the tests done on this any minute" "Take you time" Eric replied. Calleigh looked up once again; it was an odd response to get from him. "So I heard what you did for Wolf. Are you being Mr. nice guy or trying to play the Mr. nice guy card?" she asked with her country accent. "How do you know about that?" he asked surprised. "Aww come on Eric, I'm a csi, plus I've seen you and Wolf going gaga over the new girl again." She said in a teasing tone. "Hu, ya. I guess you never got the chance to be the new girl." He said, sounding odd. "Ya, well it's okay, I'm fine without all you boys going crazy over me. I like to know you actually like me, not that you're just excited by the new toy." Calleigh said curiously. She looked up once again only to see Eric staring at her, "What?' she asked. But before he could answer the computer beeped with the DNA results. "Well what do ya know, the hair belongs to the wife, Patricia Manson. We should go tell H and the others." "Ya" Eric said as he got up, almost sounding disappointed to Calleigh.

They all got to Horatio's office at about the same time. "Well it seems we need to talk to the wife. Natalia, Wolf, go see if you can find her, she should be at her neighbor's house.

"So you want to take my car or yours?" Asked Ryan. "Your car is fine" Natalia answered as they walked towards it. "So, you excited for your big date with Sam?" Natalia asked as they got into the car. "Oh, you heard about that? Ya I guess it should be fun." Ryan answered awkwardly as the got onto the highway. Natalia stared out the window for the remainder of the ride. In the windows reflection she could see Ryan look at her several times. It looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it each time." That should be the house, right there" said Natalia as she pointed to a large white house next to the one with yellow tape around it. "Great, grieving widow time." Said Natalia grimly. Ryan looked at her oddly. "What. Okay so I don't look forward to spending an hour with a rich cry baby who is useless and will give us zero information." "My aren't we quick to judge people, first Sam, now the widow" said Ryan trying to provoke her. "Hold on, Sam? I did not judge her" "Well that's not what she says, she says you seem to hate her" Ryan said as he enjoyed pushing Natalia's buttons. "Hey, it's not my fault if she made a mistake on her first day, I mean. No never mind, let's go see the grieving widow." Natalia said as she realized Ryan's game. Patricia, as she liked to be called, led them into the kitchen of her neighbor's house. "It was very nice of your neighbor to let you stay here" said Natalia. "Oh yes, Jimmy is so caring, after I found the bbbody" which sent Patricia into a slew of tears. Natalia gave Ryan a "I told you so" look, which he just smiled and shrugged at. "I'm sorry, I'm just so emotional, but yes the moment I told Bryan what happened he let my come straight here." Patricia answered while she dried her face. "Is that so? I think I'll just go have a chat with Jimmy" Ryan said as he left the room. Natalia, now unhappy to be left alone with the crying widow, got right to the point. "Patricia, we found your blood and hair at the crime scene" "Why yes, I live there, my hair will be everywhere." Patricia answered shakily. "Yes but Patricia the blood we found was recent and on evidence, where were you this morning between 12 and 4 am?" Before Natalia could react Patricia grabbed a knife that was next to here and gabbed it across Natalia's arm. As she cried out in pain and tried to get her gun Patricia grabbed the fruit bowl and smashed it against Natalia's head, knocking her to the floor and causing her to black out. Her last memory was the sound of running footsteps and the kitchen door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep commenting. p.s I do not own CSi miami, all rights belong to CBS, cause if I did own it this story would happen :P**

Ryan had been looking for Jimmy when he heard a car starting outside. He rushed to the window to see Jimmy pulling out and going into the back street behind the house. Then Ryan's heart dropped. He heard Natalia scream out in pain, and then a thud. He ran into the kitchen as quickly as he could, gun pulled.

"Freeze M.D.P" but he didn't finish. He had seen Natalia on the kitchen floor unconscious and bleeding, a lot. He instantly forgot about the woman running out the door through the garden and bent over Natalia.

"Natalia? Natalia can you hear me." When he got no response he checked to see if she had a pulse, and she did. Quickly he grabbed a kitchen towel and his phone. He wrapped the towel around the large gash on her arm and applied pressure. He phoned 9-1-1 and gave their location. "Stay with me Natalia, hold on" Her artery must have gotten cut. Ryan felt useless as he waited for help while he tried to stop the bleeding. He quickly heard sirens. "IN HERE!" he yelled to the paramedics. They quickly took over and loaded her into the ambulance. Ryan was right behind them and sat next to Natalia, holding her good had. It concerned him that she was still not awake. She had been through so much with Nick. She didn't deserve this. They quickly got to the hospital where she was rushed into an area that Ryan was not permitted to go, so he sat in one of the plastic chairs and phoned H. Soon H, Eric, Calleigh and Walter were waiting with him.

* * *

><p>They all looked up as they saw a doctor coming out. "Family for Miss Boa Vista" They all stood up. "We were able to stop the bleeding. She has many stiches in her arm and we wrapped it to provide protection, it was quite a deep cut. She has a concussion which could have been much worse if the hit was any harder."<p>

"Can we see her now?" asked Ryan, needing to see her to know she was alright.

"You can go in but we gave her a sedative when she woke up, she will probably be asleep soon, if not yet."

The team Followed Ryan into Natalia's room. The doctor was right, she was asleep. Ryan felt a sense of relief as her saw that she was alright, a feeling that was shared between the whole team.

"Mr. Wolf, were going to need to talk to you about what happened. Eric, you take first watch, we don't know what they are up to, so best to be safe." Horatio said as he lead the team out of her room.

Ryan took one more look at Natalia's peaceful body, and then left with H.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I took so long to add this chapter, school got in the way. Anyway hope you like this, please review, I love getting feedback.**

**P.S I do not own CSI Miami or any of its characters, I only own my ideas.**

* * *

><p>Ryan told H everything that happened when they were interviewing the wife. After talking for about an hour Ryan was allowed to leave. As he was heading out of the building he ran into Sam.<p>

"Hey Ryan, where ya going?" she asked him.

"Back to the hospital, Natalia is in there and I want to be there when she wakes up." He replied.

"Ryan, what about our date?" She asked, stopping him in his tracks.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Sam I completely forgot. Do you think we can reschedule?" He asked her.

"You've got to be kidding?" she replied, receiving a confused look from Ryan. "You are canceling a date with me to go wait by Natalia's bedside, and you still want a date with me!" She said slightly surprised.

"I don't think I'm following you." Ryan told her, very confused.

"Aww come on Ryan, really? You love her!" She said surprised that he didn't seem to already know this. "When you asked me out I wasn't sure, but now there's no doubt, I mean…"

"Hold on, Hold on. You think I love Natalia? That's insane, she's just my friend. I just feel responsible for what happened to her, that's all." He told her, shocked by what she had said.

"Uh huh, sure. You think about that while you wait for her to wake up. And it's okay, I'm not offended, were good." Sam said as she walked away, leaving a very stunned Ryan standing there.

* * *

><p>Walter walked over to Sam working at her lab.<p>

"Did I just hear that right? You're not going out with Ryan anymore?" He asked surprised.

"You kidding? I don't want to get in the middle of that. Did you know about Ryan and Natalia?" She asked him.

"Ya we all kind of had thoughts on it, but none of us had the guts to actually say it to one of them." He told her, impressed. "I was worried you would actually go out with him" He added, almost under his breath.

"Worried? Why would you be worried about that Walter?" She asked him, looking up from what she was doing.

"What? Nooo, not me personally. I was just worried for you, ya know, that you would be bored out of your mind. I have to go talk to H." He said flustered as he walked away. Leaving a puzzled Sam watching him.

* * *

><p>Ryan ran over to Eric.<p>

"Is she awake, has anything changed?" he asked as he looked towards the door.

"No man, nothing has changed, I'm guessing you're going to be here for the night, so I can go?" Eric asked Ryan.

"Ya you're good to go. I just feel guilty and.."

"Okay bud, say what you need to. I'm going to head back to the lab." Eric said as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Ryan quietly entered Natalia's. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She was asleep, one arm had a large white wrap around it. He could hear the steady beep of the machine monitoring her heart. She looked so helpless, he wanted to hold her and protect her. He instead pulled up the only chair in the room next to her side. He brushed the hair out of her face and held her hand.<p>

He started to think about what Sam had said. Sure he had strong feelings for Natalia, he knew that. But he had told himself that she didn't feel the same. They had tried to date once, it didn't go too well. Sure it may have had something to do with the fact that she had just gotten out of a relationship. Either way, he had told himself that nothing would ever happen between them. And to love her? No, no way that he could love her. Because if he loved her then his heart would melt every time she smiled at him, he would want to protect her from all she had gone through, and his heart would break a little every time he saw her with someone else. So no, he couldn't love her, it would hurt too much every day.

But he knew, he knew he did hurt every day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry this took so long to upload, blame school, it keeps getting in the way.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy, please review.**

**I do not own CSI Miami, cause if I did this story would happen.**

* * *

><p>Natalia woke up thinking she was dreaming, Ryan was holding her hand and looking very concerned. She felt her heart flutter as he smiled at her, looking relived. Then she started to realize how real it all felt. She tried to sit up as she realized it wasn't a dream. Everything came back to her quickly.<p>

Ryan was so happy when he saw Natalia wake up. But then she jumped when she saw him holding her hand, of course she wouldn't want him to be touching her, what was he thinking. He quickly let he hand go.

"Hey are you okay Natalia?" he asked her, needing to hear her voice again.

"Umm ya I think so. My head hurts a bit though." She said, upset that Ryan had let her hand go. "How long was I out for?"

"Not too long actually, it's 3 am now." He said as he watched her, needing to know she was okay.

"It's three in the morning? Why are you here?" She asked him, surprised.

"I felt guilty, she wouldn't have hit you if I hadn't left. I'm sorry Nat she got away." He said, still watching her.

"Hey Ryan, it's not your fault." She told him kindly. "Do you have any leads on where she may have gotten to?" Natalia asked.

"I, uh, I actually don't know Nat, I've been here most of the day." He said as he blushed.

Natalia looked at him and smiled. Maybe there was some feelings on his part, just maybe, she thought to herself.

"Why are you staring at me Ry?" She asked him, causing him to blush again.

"You're kinda hard not to look at" He said quietly "And I wanted to make sure you're okay" he said as he looked into her eyes. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Natalia's heart burst into a million butterflies. Ryan was kissing her! But then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I was just so happy to see that you're okay, I shouldn't have done that." He said as he got up to leave.

"Ryan..." she started

"I know I know, we've been down this path before, but I'm sorry Nat, I just can't help it. When I came into that room and saw you on the ground I had no idea if I would see you again. I just couldn't live with that. But I'm fine with just knowing you're alright. I've been happy with just looking for years and I'll be fine with it now." He told her as he turned to leave again.

Natalia couldn't believe what she was hearing. He cared, he really cared about her.

"But what if I'm not okay with that?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked confused. All this time he thought she didn't care for him. That she had been turned away after their awkward date many years ago.

"Watching hurts. Watching you with Molly, then Sam, it hurts. Standing there while the man you care about dates every new girl in the lab. It hurts. And you start thinking what if he just liked me because I was new, what if that's all it was." She said in a hurt tone.

Ryan stepped next to the bed and took her hand again. "I never ment to hurt you. I thought you didn't care for me. And how could you say I like you just because you were new. Natalia you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are beautiful, smart, and funny. How could you think you're not special" He asked, surprised by what he had admitted.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He gently cupped her head with his hands, and kissed her with all the passion he felt. As the pulled apart for air he whispered to her, "Natalia, I love you" This lead to her kissing with even more passion than the last kiss.

"I love you too Ryan." She said as they smiled at each other.

"Oh my god, what about your date with Sam?" Natalia asked, not wanting to get in the middle f a relationship.

"Don't worry about it. It got canceled long ago." He told her as he kissed her one more time.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab the team was still working. Eric was just leaving his lad when his phone rang. After a few seconds he hung up. The bolo they had put out on Patricia paid off, she had been spotted. Eric quickly drove out to the location reported. He pulled her car over, but she tried to run. He chased her, finally reaching her and arresting her. Jimmy had been arrested by another officer.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Patricia kept repeating as he put her into his car.

Eric watched from behind the glass as the interrogated the two suspects. Patricia and Jimmy had been in love for many years, but never got together. Then Patricia married her husband. Finally Jimmy admitted his feelings for her to her. When she tried to tell her husband she was leaving he wouldn't hear it. So she killed him.

One thing Jimmy said in his interrogation really got to Eric, "I waited too long, I thought she would always be around, but I waited too long and then she was gone."

Eric didn't stay to her the rest, he headed back to the lab.

Once he was at the lad he walked into Calleigh's lab.

"Hey, I heard you got Patricia, good"

Calleigh was cut off by Eric turning her around to face him. Then he kissed her.

When he pulled her away he chuckled at her surprised face.

"What was that," she asked shakily.

"I love you Calleigh, and I know you still care for me. I don't want to wait to long for you then have you be gone one day."

"Eric I don't know…" Calleigh said, still trying to process all this.

"Please Calleigh, give us one more chance" he pleaded as he looked into her eyes.

She melted into his eyes, "How about we start with dinner, or make that breakfast after shift?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a plan" said a very happy Eric as he walked out of Calleigh's lab back to work.


End file.
